


Behind The Scenes

by thetravellingbling



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetravellingbling/pseuds/thetravellingbling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Also posted in FF.net</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. SUMMARY and DISCLAIMER

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted in FF.net

 

**BEHIND THE SCENES**

* * *

**SUMMARY**

Because there is more to NG videos and BTS pictures than meets the eye. What secrets do these videos and pictures hold and what will these reveal to the fans? Do the fans see what they want to see or do they see the obvious and what their idols' hearts deny?

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

This is fan fiction. This being said, I'll leave it to your smart self to figure out who owns what.

**HINT:** I own this plot, and nothing more. :)

* * *

Please Read and Review.

 

 


	2. Welcome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is how I imagined a fan page for my OTP would look like. ^^

**WELCOME TO THE SECRET GARDEN!**

_The Secret Fan Page for the Amazing Secret Couple_

_Tsuruga Ren and Kyouko!_

_All Rights Reserved © 20x3_

 

**DISCLAIMER:**

This is not the official fan page of Tsuruga Ren-sama and/or Kyouko-sama.

This is made, stitch by stitch, for fans by fans.

**Spread the love.** :)

* * *

 

**| ADMIN RULES | TSURUGA REN | KYOUKO | SECRET SHIPPERS' CORNER |**

* * *

 

**| PAGE STATS:** 501,641 **likes |** 3,084,348 **hits |**  

* * *

 

**TAB: ADMIN RULES**

* * *

 

**SECRET RULES and REGULATIONS**

1\. Everyone is free to share pictures, videos, news and other materials related to our Secret Couple. However, give credit where credit is due. Otherwise, the materials shared will be taken down.

2\. **HATERS GONNA HATE.** That said, refrain from posting harsh and negative feedback about other actors our Secret Couple had previously and is currently teamed up, so as not to hurt the feelings of other actors' fans. Always remember, that our Secret Couple are polite, gracious and courteous people, and as fans, we should try to emulate them. Just **shake it off** , guys. (In addition, avoid profanity when posting comments, no matter what mood you are in.)

3\. If ever our Secret Couple will not end up as real-life couples (which we are pretty sure will not happen. look at all the evidence we gathered.), this page will still be updated because we love them both as a couple and as separate and individual actors.

4\. Last but, definitely not the least, **ENJOY!** (Don't forget to check the **forums!** ) 

 

 


End file.
